


Broken Veins

by Jordanconncr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanconncr/pseuds/Jordanconncr
Summary: Octavia Verene one of Venom’s best friends moves back and catches up on all the madness that is Vernom’s love life. With the drag race that is approaching soon Venom has to choose her past feelings for Malachai or her new feelings for Sweet Pea.





	1. The Boy with fire in him.

The echoes of children clowning around kept annoying me as i strolled down the street. The voices in my head were telling me i was known by no one anymore. I used to think about what life was like before the violence,before the pain, and before the madness my own father brought to the world. I’ve always thought i had delusions since i was a little girl. The emptiness that i brought on to myself made me weaker, it’s what built my anger at a young age. I’m used to being known as the big mouth, always having to find myself eating alone. I was never the person anyone cared for or wanted. I was named most arrogant by how vain i seem.

Wrapping my arms around myself as i walked into the school that i dried everyday, the moment as the door opened i came face to face with the same group of people i disliked since ever. Veronica glared at me as i turned the corner and out of her view. I really disliked the way she always acted. A part of me believes she thinks she’s above everyone else, she has the money,the clothes, she thinks only of herself through my eyes. The bell alert brought me out of my thoughts as i found my way to history.

My seat being in the last row, made me be able to see clearly from the back. The class was finishing class presentations on the cold war. Luckily for myself i had gone on the first day passed with flying colors. I watched as my teacher Mrs. Lynn called up Veronica to the front. Veronica’s voice made me cringe as well grow tired as i tried to listen to her words. The window distracted me from Veronica as i observed a tree, the pretty leaves started to fall as the figure of sweet pea came in my view. 

Sweet pea was like rage in my eyes. He had fire in him, it thrilling to see a guy like himself in my presence. My own mind wondered if he knew what pain feels like and if he thought of himself as a weapon like me. Both of us could be weapons that don’t weep. I’ve never really uttered any real words to him but my psyche was drawn by himself. 

“Okay thank you Miss.Lodge” As my eyes moved from the window, my hands formed together and started clapping. “I’m clapping because it’s over” once my words fell out, i got another glare from Veronica which made me smirk. “Miss.Becker this isn’t the time for your nonsense” I laughed at Mrs.Lynn as i positioned myself straighter in my chair. “But it’s always time for my nonsense Mrs.Lynn, besides i enjoy watching Lodge annoyed”. I was awarded with a chuckle from some of my classmates. 

During the rest of class i was basically looking at the ceiling and praying for the bell to ring. In the corner of my presence i could sense someone. My attention was towards sweet pea he didn’t just look at me, it was like he was more than observing me but his eyes were studying me as if i were a subject. I watched his lips as i examined the form of them. Thoughts of kissing him appeared and disappeared from my own mind. Imagining him in my arms was a daily image that would emerge in my dreams. 

Once the bell finally alerted us students, i gladly walked out and left for my locker. The locker made a little sound as it slowly opened wide. Placing my book back in i could hear the voice of Veronica come in from around the corner. “Becker” I turned around already hating this new conversation i didn’t want to be a part of, “Your highness” I bowed at her as she rolled her eyes. As her hand was put on the locker, she pulled my body against the locker as i grew confused. “Wow,Lodge i didn’t know you were into girls?” She gasp at me as she stepped back. 

“I clearly don’t like girls Becker” I laughed at her words as i noticed Archie coming over to our side. “Hay, Archie you better keep your bitch on a lease” I watched as Archie pulled Veronica away from me. “Stop being a bitch Venom” I shook my head at the boy and as he left I was able to say one more thing. “Queen Bitch Archie remember that” Pointing my fingers like a gun in his direction as he left.

I gave out a mumble at the thought of Archie and Veronica. “Ugh” the sound of my locker closing and within not a moment later a new voice appeared. “You hate Andrews as much as me?” I gave out a chuckle as sweet pea leaned against my locker. I nodded at sweet pea as I was amazed by his face. He looked pretty up close from my view. “I’m surprised that anyone even likes him” I got a grin from sweet pea as he found assessment from my comment.

My feet found it’s way down the hallway, the presence of sweet pea was still visible to my sight. I paused as i looked up at sweet pea wondering why he was still next to me. “can i help you?” He gave out a awkward head scratch as his eyes looked away from mine. “sorry venom i just was wondering if you were free saturday?” I mumbled a yeah under my breath and shook my head at the boy. “Great do you wanna go out with me?” “uh sure” Sweet pea grinned as i walked into the art room. 

The study hall room i was supposed to go to next period was in the art room. My seat was in the front for a change, sitting and grabbing my phone i started to play some games. I couldn’t believe that sweet pea actually asked me out, i think i only said yes was because he put me on the spot so i didn’t want hurt his feelings, but who am i kidding i generally like him so of course i was going to say sure to him. It was my first real conversation with him which leaves me with questions i’ll save for later. 

As the bell went off again, i saw the Riverdale Prison come up on my phone. Their was only one person that i knew who would be calling me and that was my dad. He did a lot of bad things when i was younger and it hurt me to see him leave but honestly it’s better this way. My finger hit answer as the other students left. “Hello” “My beautiful daughter how are you?” I cringed that the sound of his voice. 

I looked out the window and tired to take in deep breathes. “Better knowing you’re not in my life” I took a gulp in as i heard foot movement in the room, i ignored it as i continued to speak. “If mom knew you were calling me she’d kill your ass” “god vee stop please stop being mad at what i did years ago” “how can i stop being mad when i wake up every god damn morning and all i see is you ruining my life, fuck you and don’t call me” As i hung up on him, i noticed all the serpents looking at me. My bag over my shoulders as i pull in my chair. I loose eye contact with everyone especially sweet pea. 

My anger got the better of me, as i slammed the art door shut. Tears started to form in my eyes as i walked down the hallway. Opening the door that leads me outside so i can take a break and breathe. I knew i had a box of cigarettes left in my bag. One single cigarette was placed in my mouth as my other hand had the lighter. The light shined as i exhaled in, as the smoke left my mouth i felt at ease.


	2. the power of a snake

The smell of burgers and fries were known around me as i was in company with Cheryl. I wasn’t paying attention to her words because of the constant zoning out i kept myself in. “Becker are you even listening to me?” Looking back at her i shook my head as i understood her. “I swear you’re fucking yourself up like this over that dumb snake” I let out a couch as i mumbled “serpent” under my breathe. “whatever, i thought Reggie was your type” Chuckling at the thought of me actually liking that idiot. “I’d rather choke on this burger, and besides i thought you always preferred the fucked up version of me Cheryl?” 

Cheryl took a sip of her milkshake before she spoke up again. “how did we become friends my dear?” I rolled my eyes at her as i finished off my burger. “anyways Becker where is this snake taking you Saturday?” “Bowling why?” Cheryl looked disgusted as i mention bowling. “ew bowling, god you deserve better Becker” “what’s wrong with bowling cher?” “Venom bowling is the dumbest date idea i think ever i guess it’s because mostly poor people do it” I let out a laugh as she basically called me a poor person. “are you calling me a poor person or?” “oh not you Becker i’m calling that snake poor” As i finished off my chocolate shake i took a hold of Cheryl’s hand and looked into her eyes. 

“Cheryl i love you i do, but you need to stop calling everyone poor, you aren’t even rich anymore” Before i could answer her the door opened and Reggie dashed inside. His eyes smiled creepily at me as he strolled up to us. “If it is the lovely Venom Becker and Cheryl” I looked at both sides of the room before replying back at the boy. “and if it isn’t the monster that hides under my bed every night.” Reggie gave me a shocked gasp as i got up from my seat. “oh come on Venom you can’t still be mad at me, i still love you, i can’t live with out you” 

Right as Reggie spoke the door opened again to sweet pea. Sweet pea gave out a weird look that turned to a death glare at Reggie. “If you can’t live without me then just die” I left him a smirk and scurried by sweet pea. In that moment are eyes met he smiled at me and he smelled of strawberries and depression, maybe not his depression maybe that was mine. Before i opened the door sweets turned to me “Hey Venom, we’re still on for Saturday right?” My eyes met his again as i smiled and shook my head. “yeah Sweet pea we’re still on for Saturday!” Shouting that in ear shot of Reggie. 

Reggie lurched back at us as he grew mad at the fact that i was going out with sweet pea. I left him a smile as i finally opened the door and left Pop’s. 

—

Once Saturday morning arrived i found myself home alone, with the absence of my mother i sighted turning on the tv. 

“Breaking News Sierra Mccoy has step down from her position as Major” I let out a laugh as i realized this is an amazing chance for the Lodges to control more of Riverdale. “well, we’re fucked” I mumbled to myself. For the most part i wasn’t just going to do nothing about the situation it’s self. I had to fight for not only the southside but for my blood. 

The clock turned 7 pm as i finished getting myself together for my night with sweet pea. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before i exited my room. My denim jacket fitting around myself nicely as i wore a nice pair of light blue jeans and a nirvana top. 

As i heard a engine kick off my eyes looked out the window to see sweet pea. He was already walking up to the door, as i did one last check up on my hair and light makeup. The ding of my door bell went off as i took a deep breathe in and out. 

Unsealing the door revealing Sweet pea, his eyes looked back at mine as if he won the lottery. 

“Venom you look good” He wore his leather jacket and his basic wardrobe of his flannel and black boots. 

“You always look nice” Both of us felt a bit awkward in the moment but it felt like a fairy-tale in my head. 

“ready to go?” I shook my head as i locked my door and followed him to his bike. 

The ride to bowling alley was nice as quiet as i kept a firm grip on sweet pea as he drove. 

Sweet pea pulled up the alley and helped me off his bike. He took my hand and leaded me inside. Their wasn’t as many people tonight as i expected but then again it was the southside we were on. Both of us decided to get some food before playing a game bowling. We found a booth off of the other side of the table, before i knew it we got a waiter and order some burgers and he gave us some water.

“so why is your name venom?” I looked at sweet pea and had so many answers for this question but I grew blank. “Its the equivalent of me asking you about your name I know you don’t wanna tell me about yours” a blush grew on sweets as he looked at his burger. 

"So what are my chances of taking you to mine tonight?“ I laughed at his question as I took a sip of my drink. "With the way my mom is very high” “you and her aren’t close?” “Oh, yes we actually are, it just as long as I’m with a southsider or serpent like yourself my mom will be cool with it” I watched as sweets used a napkin to clean his fingers as he nodded at me in reassurance. “Your mom actually trusts southsiders?” I smiled at him and grew worried about my next statement. “My mom was a serpent in high school" 

“Does that mean you’re supposed to be a serpent or?” I nodded my head because to be honest i was supposed to be a serpent and didn’t want to lie to him, i liked sweet pea a lot. 

“oh, okay” he grew quiet as i sighed. 

“are you mad or?” 

“No, venom, i just want you to know that, i wish i could protect you from everything” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean the serpent life is dangerous and i don’t think i could let you go through with seeing you put yourself in danger” 

“So now your my dad Sweet pea and i can’t be a serpent because it’s dangerous, well sweetie this is my blood and i can do what ever the hell i want.” 

Walking out Sweet pea called out for me but by the time he was out the door i was already on the sidewalk going back home. 

My phone went off as i saw i had a phone call coming through from my mom. 

“hay sweetie where are you?” 

“I’m on my way home, and mom?” 

“Yes” 

“I’m becoming a serpent” I hung up my phone before she could answer me.


	3. The girl with serects

The Autumn wind hit my window as i laid in bed thinking about my words from the previous night. Telling my mom i was going to become a Serpent seemed to be a total lie, well to my mom anyway. The amount of times my phone went off as i tried going back to sleep made me grew more anxiety. I knew on the other end it was Sweet Pea, but i didn’t want to deal with him at the moment. 

The lit candle in my room, lighten up in the darken parts as i moved up in bed. The Autumn like weather made myself want to go out for a bike ride. My careless self finally released from bed. Switching my wardrobe to a sweater and jeans with my rainy day boots i was ready for the day. 

The bike ride down the pathway in the forest was peaceful. I adored the trees and the orange leafs. I constantly heard the squeakiness of the wheels as i continued down the path. The rain lightly hit as i finally found my quiet place, i only go here when i feel like the world isn’t on my side. 

My phone beeped signaling i had a new message, having a feeling it was going to be Sweet Pea i opened my messages anyway. Receiving about 20+ messages i read through the uttermost of them, mostly seeing “Please lets talk, i’m sorry” Rolling my eyes i clicked on the message and started typing. 

“Look i’m sorry for last night, i just over reacted over the whole situation,ugh do you wanna go to hell together?” Sending the message i laughed at the last part i wrote. Quickly i got a response back from Sweets as i looked back at the environment i was in. 

“do i wanna go to hell with you? well I've been their but i’ll go back if it means i get to be with you.” I giggled at his reply as he sent another text. “where are you Venom?” 

Hopping back on my bike, i drove back down the pathway to my house. The drive back same as before with the squeakiness of the wheels and the chilly air. I sighed as i finally found my way to the driveway. Taking a hold of my phone i reopened are messages to send him “Where are you though Sweet Pea?” You basically hear sweet pea groan at my response as he started to type again. 

The black dots stopped moving as i grew confused. Moving inside to my living room, the picture of sweet pea popped up as it signaled me a phone call. Picking up i could really hear him angrily whisper in my ear “do you even know how cute you are?” The barking of my dog distracted me from his words. “why are you whispering sweet pea?” “i’m at the wyrm so i don’t want anyone to hear me flirt and then make fun of me” 

Taking my dog and petting him as i laugh at sweet pea’s words. “You know Venom, it’s hard not to look at you” “What do you mean?” “It’s just you’re beautiful, i can’t stop staring at you when i look at you” A blush hit my face as i smiled at my dog. “Thanks Sweets, you’re beautiful as well” “I can’t be beautiful i’m a man” “yeah, a beautiful man” The noise in the background basically cut out as i couldn’t hear Sweet Pea anymore. 

“Sweet pea?” Then the line went dead. Throwing my phone on the couch i angrily go back outside and hop back on my bike. As i go down to the wyrm, i noticed a ghoulie notice me. Looking back him it was the last one i needed to see right now. Malachai smiled at me as i rolled my eyes. 

“If it isn’t Venom Becker” He stopped me on my bike as i tried to get through. “If it isn’t a piece of shit” “Oh don’t be like that Venom i know you miss me, and the ghoulies!” “WHAT? How can you say that? Me Miss you ? NO” “of course you miss me baby” Sighing as i heard him say baby. “don’t call me that” “I know you’re fucking with that snake” “I’m not fucking with a snake so fuck off” Finally getting through i heard Malachai mumble one more thing. “you’ll come back, you always did!”


	4. The love of a ghoulie

Finding myself in the wyrm, i hadn’t been in here in a while. My mind last remembers when i was younger as my mother and her serpent friends were playing a game of pool and i was playing around with all the now senior serpents. They were my family and i would do anything for my family. My stroll in the bar made almost half of the people to stare at me as if i was a ghost. 

Finding Sweet pea at the familiar pool table that my mother used to always play at, i felt nostalgic feeling like a young child all over again. The crowd that was forming around me as i watched sweet pea play made made everyone go silent. Once Sweet pea noticed the silence he finally looked at me. “When your done with this i’ll be at the bar waiting” 

Being greeted with Toni who served me a drink, i stayed quiet thinking about Malachai and my rough past with him, he always surprised me. The fact that i almost joined the Ghoulies says a lot about who i am now. Malachai used to be one of the most important people in my life. I always thought of him as a ‘ride or die’ type. He was really never my person in the end. Zoning in again, the sound of tapping brought me back. 

Toni had tapped my shoulder, as i smiled at her i took a gulp in. “sorry what’s up” “I was just wondering if you were sleeping with Sweet pea?” My eyes grew wide at her question as i shook my head no. “we’re just friends” She mumbled a “oh” as i took another sip of my drink. 

Taking my attention back to the pool table, i was very lucky to see Sweet pea walking back towards Toni and I. He took the seat next to me as i just finished off my drink. “Hey, sorry about losing connected over the phone i was playing a game and got distracted” I shook my head as i understood his reason why he hanged up. “It’s okay honestly, are we good?” Sweet pea smiled at me as he shook my hand. “Yes Venom we are” 

Turning around to see a shorter some what attractive guy coming over to Sweet pea and i, i noticed his tan skin and pretty smile. “Hay man have you met Venom?” I smiled as he glanced at me and took out his hand to shake mine. “So you’re the girl that makes my best friend so happy” I laughed as i couldn’t believe what i was hearing. Shaking his friends hand i giggled at both serpents. “i mean we only went on one date, which might i add ended up being bad” Fangs looked at he best friend and hit him up side the head. 

“What the hell fogarty!” He shook his head at Sweets as he looked back at me. “I’m sorry for his ass” Before i could reply back to Fangs my phone went off with a text from Malachai. Opening the message my eyes glued down to see the words “Murder!! Intrigue!! Sex!! Drugs!! CLASSICS!!” Seeing the dots as he continued to type i sighed. “hey Venom you okay?” Hearing Sweet pea speak up i nodded in his direction. “Yeah it’s just my mom texting me” Mumbling a okay at me i got another text from Malachai. 

Reopening my messages with him i took a deep breathe in before reading again. “Meet me at are place, i wanna talk” I hadn’t been at ‘are place’ in so long i felt so much pain since it brought back so many memories i didn’t need to remember. Closing my phone, i watched as Sweet pea and Fangs and Toni were in a deep debate about who was the best at pool which was clearly Sweet pea. “Hay guys, i got to home i’ll see yall at school” Sweets perked up at my voice as he grew worried. “do you need a ride home venom?” I shook my head no as i gave Sweets a hug and waved by to Fangs and Toni. 

The walk to the ghoulies side of town made me cringe as i wish i didn’t know what i know now. Seeing some familiar ghoulies i used to be close with hanging outside by the house of the dead, i sighed wishing i could just walk away but i know i’m not gonna do that. The door opened wide as i Malachai’s figure stepped out of the building. He noticed me right away as he walked straight to me ignoring his boys. 

His smile was still the same as i remembered it years ago. He always knew how to get me on his side even if i didn’t want any part of his side. He took my hand and lead me inside the house of the dead. His room was very wide as the tall window brought light inside. “didn’t think you’d actually come” He waited for my response as i grew teary eyed almost. “you always knew how to get me going mal” He chuckled at my comment as i changed my smile to anger. “what do you need mal” Playing with my fingers he took a seat and following opened his mouth. “i saw you at the wyrm, why are you fucking around with those snakes” 

The anger built up inside of me, made myself barley scream out my reply. “DON’T YOU MEAN MY FAMILY MAL, THE SERPENTS ARE MY BLOOD YOU KNOW THAT” He quickly came over and held my face in his hands as i looked away from him. “you were the best thing from that ever happened to me vee” Tears fell from my face as his lips found mine. The kissing continued and i didn’t even want it to stop, as are clothes were discarded and dropped to the floor and the way are naked bodies felt so perfect against each other. 

Laying in his bed, malachai kissed my shoulders, as my head hit the pillow. Grabbing my phone i checked the time and saw it was going on 7 pm. i left a message for my mother saying i was crashing at Cheryl’s. “vee you know you’ll always be my queen, right?” Looking back at him i nodded at him. I knew what i was doing and it was bad. 

–

The next at school i found myself at my locker as i grabbed some books, i heard shouts of my name. “VENOM” I turned around to see Toni run up to me. “Hey, did you hear about what happened with Sweet Pea?” I shook my head confused at the girl with pink locks. “no what’s going on?” “Malachai, the ghoulie leader challenged Sweets to a drag race” I grew anxious as i knew i shouldn’t go to this drag race knowing if i do my secret will be out and i can’t lose my family. I knew i was in deep shit.


	5. The love of a old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia Verene one of Venom’s best friends moves back and catches up on all the madness that is Vernom’s love life. With the drag race that is approaching soon Venom has to choose her past feelings for Malachai or her new feelings for Sweet Pea.

Octavia’s POV 

As the plane landed in Riverdale from California, Octavia could finally let out a breath. She smiled to herself as her phone opened to Venom’s name so she could text her best friend. In big capital letters is how she left her messages. 

[Octavia]

“GUESS WHO BACK

GUESS” 

As Octavia waited for a response from Venom she giggled to her self thinking about the best memories both girls had. Finding her way outside she grabbed a uber to Venom’s house. Looking down at her phone Venom finally texted back. 

[Venom]

“my depression lol” 

Octavia shook her head at her besties words as she started to type again. 

“No silly i’m back in town for good” Once she replied back to Venom she looked out the window and observed Riverdale. Leaving was one of the worst things she ever did. But Octavia is glad to finally be back, she was stronger than ever before. 

[Venom]

“Really bitch ??” 

Once Venom’s response got through Octavia smile, knowing she was going to see her best friend after these few years, everything was going to go back to normal. 

[Octavia] 

“I’m on my way to your house, it’s still that house near the water right?” 

[Venom] 

“yes baby” 

As the car pulled up to Venom’s home, i thanked the driver and collected my bags. The figure of Venom appeared from my view as she let out a scream. “AHHHH OCTAVIA BITCH” Dropping my bags to hold my best friend, i giggled at her excitement. “V you better tell me all the dirt of Riverdale, I've missed too much already” 

As we sat down on the couch, i watched as Venom turned off the tv so we could start catching up. “So I met this guy and i fucked another guy” She observed the state i was in as i waited for her to continue. “Basically i went on a date with this guy who’s a serpent and we got in a argument and then Malachai knew i was seeing him and we talked, which led us to his bed and i had sex with him.” My eyes grew wide at Venom as i couldn’t believe my best friend got laid to one of her longest enemies. 

“Venom, oh my god.” As i looked back at my friend i was lost for words. Before i spoke up again Venom’s phone went off. I watched her expression on her face as she realized who was calling her. “It’s my friend Toni” Once she picked up the phone, i walked in the kitchen for a drink. Opening the fridge, i grabbed some lemonade. Pouring myself a glass, i overheard Venom mention a drag race. 

As Venom got off the phone she walked in the kitchen smiling. “So you wanna meet my friends?” “Of course V” Venom grabbed my hand, strolling out the door. As V locked the door, i followed her out for the walk. 

“Anyways i know i haven’t mention much about Riverdale, most things are the same but to give you a summary, Jason Blossom died, his dad killed him, then himself,Hiram Lodge came back from jail, and the black hood is a cereal killer from the northside.” As i paused V looked at me as if i was joking. She shook her head. “Riverdale is something” “You have no idea” 

As we made it to this bar, i stopped her. “V you’re taking me to a bar” She turned her head at me as i laughed “It’s the local hang out for the serpents” “Oh” As we walked in, loud music started to play and the place filled with leather and beer. As we stopped at the bar a girl with pink locks smiled at us. “Hey Venom, who’s this?” “Toni, this is my best friend Octavia” “Octavia, this is Toni” Shaking hands with her i smiled. 

Catching up with both girls, two guys came up to us.”hey Venom who’s this?” “guys this is my best friend Octavia, she just moved back from California” Giving them back smiles, i could feel the shorter one checking me out. “Octavia, this is Sweet pea and Fangs” As i shook hands with Fangs he left me a wink. I felt a blush hit my face as i turned my body around. Looking at Venom i noticed her talking to Sweet pea. I could see way he is looking at her and i can tell he was the one who she went out with. 

Venom’s Pov

I couldn’t believe that my best friend Octavia was here in Riverdale again. I would never think in a million years that i’d get have her back into my life. After having a conversation with sweet pea, i could feel a someone touching my arm. Turning my head i looked at Octavia. “what’s up” “i think Fangs likes me” I watched her face get red as i giggled. “Oct i think that’s a good thing” She rolled her eyes at me. 

As Fangs approached Octavia again, i heard him ask her if she wanted to play pool. Her eyes lit up as if she was a Christmas tree. As she left the table, i look back at Toni and Sweet Pea. I slapped Sweet pea’s arm, as he tumbled back i gave him a stern look. “Venom why did you do that, is this about fangs?” I shook my head at him. “Now that Octavia is over their we need to talk about that damn drag race you thought was a good idea to make?” 

Looking between both of them, they looked at me like i was dumb. “Venom you do know Malachai came to us to make the whole drag race happen right?” My eyes went frozen as i learned the real truth of this all. “Venom you good” Once i got out of my thoughts i glanced back at Toni. “I’ll be back” Leaving both friends confused of my actions i walked outside to call Malachai. 

Once Mal answered the phone i could here him yell at someone in the background. “Hay pretty face” “don’t mal i know you’re the reason for the drag race” He paused as he knew i was angry. “Look Venom this isn’t about you believe it or not this is about the Ghoulies and the dirty snakes” “Like it always is isn’t it, this is why we never worked” “Not what you were saying when we slept together” “fuck you” “you already did” As i hung up the phone, i turned the around to find sweet pea. 

Anger grew in him as i watched him storm back in the bar. “Sweet pea listen to me!” “what the fuck Venom! you’re messing around with that dirty ghoulie!” “No, sweet pea you don’t know the full story” As we had a screaming match everyone watched us. “then tell me it Venom, i thought you liked me” I looked down a bit then back at him. “I do like you, it’s just malachai is my past” “I met him before he was a ghoulie and he loved me, but not long after he fucked me over” I watched Sweet pea’s face as his anger turned into understanding. “Venom i really do like you” He placed his held my face into his hands as he kissed me. I smiled at him as he kissed my forehead.


End file.
